


Right Side of Bad

by BookWyrm07



Series: A New Goal [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Awkwardness, Blood and Gore, Eventual Smut, Family Shenanigans, Fluff, Kidnapping, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Sibling Bonding, burping contest, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-07-20 12:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16137023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookWyrm07/pseuds/BookWyrm07
Summary: It's been five months since Liam made Theo part of the pack, and most of the pack has accepted him. When people start being killed with wolfsbane new suspicions come up.Liam's cousins, who know nothing of werewolves are visiting from Scotland can the pack keep them in the dark?





	1. Parents and Poison and Cousins Oh My

**Author's Note:**

> I am not Scottish. Please forgive me if I totally botched the accent or slang.

Doctor David Geyer sighed as he looked over the chart. This was the third patient this week he would have to tell that he couldn't help. They would do their best to make her comfortable, but she would still be in agony while half the systems in her body failed. 

There had to be something else he could do. Logically he knew there wasn't, this toxin had been used for hundreds, maybe even thousands of years and no antidote had ever been discovered… at least not by science. 

In the last last six months, since the war between werewolf hunters and the local pack of werewolves, one of which was his son, he’d been learning there was some not so scientific options. He picked up his phone, and hesitated. These were murders, so he should talk to the sheriff before discussing the case with anyone other than a doctor. No. Time to take a page from Liam's book, get forgiveness rather than permission. He made the call.

\---

Melissa McCall and Sheriff Stilinski joined David in a small conference room. He started talking as soon as they entered the room. “I've been thinking about these poisonings, and I did some more research.”

“Wait,” Melissa interrupted. “These aren't my patients I don't know any details.” 

The two men exchanged a look before David answered, “Three patients have come in this week with aconitine poisoning, multisystem organ failure, no known antidote.” She nodded thinking. “Cutting straight to the point aconitine has a lot of names and the one most people in Beacon Hills know is wolfsbane, so I called in a local expert.”

“Deaton and Chris are out of town. Who’s left that would qualify as a wolfsbane expert?” Melissa was frowning.

“He told me I should warn the two of you. He's only nineteen, but he's been studying this plant for years,” David explained.

“An nineteen year old with a poison fascination, ever consider he might be the one poisoning people?” Stilinski asked.

“When I said warn them, I meant something like: 'the expert is Theo Raeken. He's not killing anyone, so please don't taze and or shoot him.’” Theo entered the conference room, setting down a spiral notebook on the table.

“No,” both Stilinski and Melissa said at the same time.

“Really? Not even going to hear me out?” The teen asked. They shook their heads. “You know, both Scott and Stiles accept me as pack now? If the alpha and his right hand trust me, why not their parents?” 

“You set murderous chimeras loose on both me and my son.” The sheriff said simply. “That's a little hard to get over.”

“Then there was that time you killed my son.” Melissa said with mock levity.

Theo looked tired. He rubbed the bridge of his nose, and took a deep breath. “I am not confessing to any crime or wrongdoing, but if I was a sociopathic bastard in a world domination phase, I might have talked some of the weak minded to do my dirty work. I may have also miscalculated how much damage a berserker chimera could do to their own body and not recognize the possibility of bone shards poisoning someone. If I had been that kind of power hungry asshat, and since moved on to a more fitting role in the pack I would probably apologise if I thought there was any chance it would be accepted, but I'm fairly sure that if I did those things you guys would tell me to go to hell. Instead I'll just say call your kids, they can tell you I'm pack and how much you can trust me.”

“Killed your son? Scott’s alive, right?” David sounded confused.

“Ask your son about that night,” was Melissa's only answer, as she pulled out her phone.

The sheriff eyed the chimera. “I don't trust you, and I don't trust anyone else to make up my mind for me, not even Stiles. Give me one good reason why I should trust you.”

Theo thought for a moment. “I'm tempted to say that being with Liam makes me want to be a better person, but I'm not sure how true that is, and I'm trying for honesty. The truth is, Liam is my priority. To be with him, to watch his back, I have to be pack, and follow the rules, one of those rules is to act in the best interests of the pack.” He shrugged. 

Melissa set her phone down. “Scott backs him up, says Theo's pack and we can trust him to act like it, but Scott still thinks he's a manipulative jerk.”

“And I still think Scott is an annoying goodie two shoes,” Theo said, “but I do respect him as alpha. He's actually really good at it, a lot better than I was.”

Stilinski nodded, “I still don’t trust you.”

“That's okay.” Theo gave the sheriff his best smirk, “if I betray you and the pack you could always do what you promised, and put so many bullets through my face even god wouldn't recognize me.” He shrugged again. “I'm still an atheist, but whatever.” 

The chimera slid the spiral notebook to David. “This is all the information I have on wolfsbane. Its from experiments I've done, as well as some I saw done by the docs when I lived with them. You can keep this copy. I made an extra when I made Scott, Stiles and Lydia their copies. I marked the information that I think will be most relevant: stuff about identifying the species based on effects on the body, and how to treat werewolves if you get to them in time, based on the treatments I doubt they would work for a human, but it might give you ideas.”

“Thanks, at least now I have a place to look,” he said taking the notebook. David noticed again how tired the teen looked. “When was the last time you slept?”

Theo glanced at the time on his phone. “About thirty hours ago.” When every adult turned disapproving looks on him he rolled his eyes. “I worked a fourteen hour shift at the cafe, fixed three minor catastrophes at the warehouse, after that I had an…” he glanced at the sheriff, “experiment,” he said the word carefully, “explode and had to clean up. I was about to go to bed when you called.”

David shook his head, “And if you go back home now that jackass site manager is going to be pounding on your door all day?” Theo nodded. “Then go back to my house. You know where the spare key is. Liam and Jenna won't be back with Liam's cousins until this evening.” Theo agreed and left with a thanks and a wave.

When the teen was gone Noah looked at David. “After everything he admitted to, you're just going to let him be alone in your house for several hours?”

“Liam talks about 'Before Theo’s like a separate person. Theo may not see how much he’s changed, but Liam does. Your sons both do.” David thought for a moment before adding, “Antisocial Personality Disorder is a mental illness, and like all mental illness to get better, a person needs support.” He looked at Melissa. “You know that as much as I do. I won't let lack of support be the reason he relapses.” He stood taking the notebook. 

His hand was on the doorknob before he turned back. “I'm fairly certain that if that boy does relapse, and Liam is pushed to pick between him and the pack, Theo won't be the only one we have to worry about.”

\----

 

Liam fidgeted with nervous excitement as he scanned the faces walking by looking for the cousins he hadn't seen in person in four years. They had emailed, and talked online, but he hadn't seen them except for pictures on social media, and Aunt Molly wasn't letting Duncan use that yet. 

They lived across the world so in person visits didn't happen often. The last time he’d seen Heather, they had been twelve and she ran circles around him with her soccer ball. Duncan had been seven. The poor kid was trying to talk without his front teeth. 

That had been before his temper had become a problem, and his diagnosis, before being bitten. As far as he knew his cousins didn't know about werewolves, chimeras or nematons, and he planned to keep it that way. Liam knew his control was better than ever before, and Beacon Hills had been quiet for months. 

He let out a happy shout when he saw a familiar blonde ponytail. “Heather!” He literally bounced waving his arms.

She smiled, blue eyes sparkling and hugged him. “Ye feckin excited pup. Ah missed ye,” her Scottish brogue as thick as he remembered.

He heard a slight grumble from the side and was surprised to see sullen looking preteen following her. “Hey Duncan,” he said reaching to pull the kid into a hug. Only for him to pull away mumbling something even Liam's wolf ears couldn't make out.

Heather made a disgusted noise, “Ignair th’ dobber. He thinks he's solid.”

Jenna laughed. “Solid or not Auntie gets a hug.” The boy made a face as his aunt wrapped her arms around him, but all Liam could smell from him was joy, and a little embarrassment. After the hugs they made their way to baggage claim and finally to the car.

The two and a half hour drive from Oakland airport back to Beacon Hills was quiet. The siblings began to nod off right away, exhausted from the long flight and eight hour time difference. Both startled awake when Liam let out an excited yell at the sight of Theo’s truck parked at the house.

Liam started to run upstairs, but was stopped by his mom. She directed him to help his cousins get settled, Duncan on the office couch and Heather in the guest room across the hall from his room. He helped Duncan first as the room was closer to the car, and told Heather which door to was her’s. 

He had just set down the boy’s bags when Heather screamed. He caught her in the hall, right outside their rooms “Thur’s a feckin nekid lad on th’ bed.”


	2. Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly family shenanigans and fluff.

“Not naked,” Theo said from Liam's room, his voice heavy with sleep, “but even if I was, you're the one that walked in on me. I was sleeping.” The chimera was slowly getting up. Liam wasn't the only one staring at the way Theo's black boxer briefs showed off his assets. He pulled on a clean pair of pants. 

“Wrong door, Heather. That one's my room.” Liam said opened the other door to the guest room. “You’re over here.” He nodded at the other boy, “This is my boyfriend, Theo, and he's wearing my jeans,” the last part added with annoyance.

Theo gave a rich chuckle and said, “Well, I was keeping a clean pair of mine here, but you're wearing them.” He leaned against the doorway, before turning his most charming smile to the girl. “Nice to meet you, Heather.” 

The girl mumbled something unintelligible, her face bright red. She all but ran into the guest room, and closed the door behind her.

Liam looked at his pants. They couldn't belong to Theo. When did he buy these? They were his, right? Theo was smirking at him like he could read his mind. “Excuse me for thinking the clothes in my dresser were mine,” the beta grumbled. 

Theo pulled Liam close. His lips hovered over the younger boy's mouth. “You're the one with the problem sharing. Regardless of context, I doubt I'll ever complain about you getting in my pants.” He pushed their lips together. 

Liam melted into the kiss, lips to lips, tongue to tongue, his arms around Theo’s neck. “When you put it like that, I guess I don't mind so much,” he said as they parted.

“Good.” Theo grinned. “I need to borrow a shirt, mine smells like half fermented hops, yeast and wolfsbane.” As he finished getting dressed he explained about the conversation with David about the poisonings and sharing his research.

“If at all possible I want to keep Heather and Duncan out of all this. They really don't need to know.” Liam looked worried. Theo nodded in agreement.

Jenna insisted Theo stay for dinner. Heather came out of her room. When Duncan nearly fell face first into his spaghetti, Jenna sent the boy straight to bed. The teens handled clean up. Heather, apparently, over her embarrassment.

“Theo, ye want tae bide fur Highlander?” She asked as they finished putting the last dish away.

“Come on, eighties action movie with lots of swords, and Sean Connery when he was only moderately old. It's our tradition to watch it, at least once every time we're in the same country,” Liam added.

“Wish I could, but Jason, Michael and Freddie are going to be mad enough at me for being gone. I'll probably have to bribe them and play for a while before they let me go back to sleep,” Theo said.

“Wee brothers?” she asked.

“Cats.” He held up his phone with a picture of the three kittens sleeping in a heap.

\---

Theo was relieved that the fuzz balls had tiered each other out while he’d been at Liam's house. They wanted fed and then to just sleep on him, an arrangement he was very happy with.

Seemingly seconds after he closed his eyes he found himself in his childhood living room. The TV was off, and the door that should have gone to the kitchen and hallway with the bedrooms seemed to hold nothing but black.

A young teen girl sat on the couch, her dark brown hair tucked behind her ears. She held a bright red can of soda. Theo sat on the floor in front of her with the coffee table between them. “Can you even taste that, Tara?

The ghost shrugged. “I can remember what it tastes like. That's enough. Besides, this was the best kind for our contests.”

“I forgot all about those.” He said with a small smile. “We were gross.”

“We were kids. Kids are gross,” She said and a full can appeared in his hand. “Let's do it. You go first.” Tara sat forward, straightening her back.

“No, I'm out of practice, besides it really is gross,” he said firmly. The room started to darken, Tara's hair fell in front of her face, and the musty scent of mildew filled his nose. “Chill, Samara. I'll copy the tape.” She gave him a look between strands of wet looking hair, before he continued. “Alphabet or words?”

The room lit back up. Tara smiled, brushing her back hair behind her ears. “Alphabet,” she said sweetly. 

Theo took a couple deep breaths, then opened his can of Coke and guzzled down most of it. He took another three swallows of air before letting loose a long belch while saying, “A, B, C, D, E, F.” He stopped talking when the burp ended

“Pathetic, little brother, you used to be able to make it to M,” Tara sounded disappointed. She followed the same steps as her brother but in her burp she said all the way to P. When she finished, Tara stood and took a bow. 

Both siblings fell into hysterical laughing. Every time one of them began to calm down someone would burp, or they would make eye contact and the laughter would take over. Finally, Theo managed to say, “Thanks, Tara.”

“For wiping the floor with you in a burping contest?” She ask as a board game appeared on the table.

“For letting me be your brother again.” He opened the box, laid out the chess board, then picked out all his pieces. The black ones. He had played black as far back as he could remember, and Tara was always white.

“It’s helping me too, you know. letting go of the anger.” She shrugged. “So you tried to teach Liam the family rules?” She was setting up her own pieces now.

“Yeah, it didn't go well.”

“I know I was listening. You didn't explain very well.”

“He should have asked more questions, if he didn't understand. Who do you want to be?”

She thought, “Great Britain.”

“Okay, I'll be France.”

They began to play a seemingly normal game of chess. Both checked the other a few times. Then when Theo had taken nearly all Tara's pieces she yelled, “They found Tom! Everyone get out through Harry!” Then lunged and took most of her captured pieces from Theo’s side of the table and began putting them back on the board in their starting positions.

“Well played. I was expecting you to bring in checkers as Hessian mercenaries, not the Great Escape” Theo said.

After a few turns Tara had his King blocked in one move from checkmate, while her King was safe behind a row of his pawns. “viva la revolucion!” Theo said as he used a pawn to kill his own king. “The peasants have revolted and installed a democracy. They are now, essentially each a king in their own right. Checkmate.” 

Her eyes sparkled as she demanded, “Rematch!” 

\---

Theo had just finished work at the cafe when Liam texted him.

Liam: words ending in cide mean killing? Right?  
Theo: um yeah y?  
Liam: whats the word for killing a cousin?  
Theo: isnt 1  
Theo: paracide is a family member tho...  
Theo: want me to come over?  
Liam: Yes!!!!  
Liam: if i dont kill Duncan Heather will  
Theo: omw

Twenty minutes later Theo pulled into the driveway of Liam's house. The beta met him at the door, growling, but managed a slight smile at the sight of the chimera, or maybe the pizza boxes he was carrying. “I love you,” Liam said, taking the boxes.

Theo placed a kiss on his boyfriend's cheek. “Love you, too.”

“I was talking to the pizza,” he said, eyes sparkling, “but I love you for bringing it.” Theo rolled his eyes and followed him in the house.

Heather met them in the kitchen. She took a bottle from one of the six packs Theo set on the counter. “Eh? Cooldnae gie real bez?”

“Real beer? No. I'm eighteen, not twenty one. If I was twenty one and dating Liam, I would probably be arrested. The sheriff hates me.” Theo took a slice of Hawaiian, and a root beer.

“Eh?” She asked, getting her own pizza.

“I'm under eighteen, and he is over. If he was three years older than me it would be considered statutory rape, and you have to be twenty one to buy any kind of alcohol,” Liam explained.

“Feckin hell!” Heather's eyes went wide. “Treat ye loch wee barras, dinnae? Cannae shag until eighteen! Cannae drink until twenty one! I can hae a pint wi’ scran in a pub at haem. I can shag onybody ah want.”

Duncan snorted, “Like onybody wants tae sink the link wi’ yeez.” The two quickly fell into what Theo recognized as a standard sibling argument. He smiled watching them. No one can push a big sister's buttons like a little brother. “Ye huddy feckin fart lozenge,” the boy all but yelled.

Theo burst out laughing. “Fart lozenge,” he repeated. “Haven't heard, that one.”

The preteen glared at the chimera. “Shut yer gob, ye mangled wankstained fud.”

“Oh, you're adorable, like a rabid chihuahua,” Theo replied with a smile.

“I think he's more of a terrier. We are Scottish,” Liam offered from the far side of the kitchen. The kid flushed with anger, and glared at the older boys.

“I don't know, is he more likely to bite and hold on or pee himself in times of stress?” The words had hardly left Theo's mouth when the boy yelled in rage. 

Duncan charged hitting the teen. Only one punch landed before Theo easily dodged the rest. He got his arm around the kid's waist, lifting him into a football hold. He continued to yell and kick, trying to pry loose of the teen’s grip. Theo sent his boyfriend an evil grin, “Heads up, Littlewolf.” He threw the boy across the room. 

Liam caught him with no trouble. The kid continued to spew curses and trash talk. Theo held his arms open, waiting. Liam shrugged and tossed the boy back. “If you want us to stop, you just need to ask nicely,” Liam said after catching him again. 

It took two more throws before Duncan managed to squeak out a “Please stop.” At Liam's instance he also managed a small “Sorry,” for hitting Theo. 

Theo ruffled the kid's blond hair, despite his growl at having his hair messed. “No problem. If I had problems with violent tempers I wouldn't be dating your cousin.” 

The pizzas and root beer were quickly finished, and Theo pulled Liam off to the side. “How are you doing, Littlewolf?”

The beta pulled his boyfriend into a deep kiss. His hands sliding under Theo’s shirt, fingers dancing along hot skin. He pulled back, “I'm good.” Their lips met again, tongues together. 

This time Theo pulled back, “As much as I’m enjoying this, if I'm going to have the walls taken down, and new floor plan laid out before the framing supplies get in, I had better get to the demolition.”

Liam's eyes widened, “I forgot all about that. You were willing to put all that on hold to make sure I was okay?” Theo just smiled and kissed him again. “Go,” Liam said, “have fun bashing down walls.”

\---

Theo’s phone beeped a text shortly before he pulled into the parking lot. He waited until he parked to check it. He was surprised to find it was from Corey 

Corey: Mason's parents told me to go home. I don't want to  
Theo: u can have the couch  
Theo: want to smash some walls?  
Corey: hell yeah  
Corey: b there in 20

Headlights lit up the truck cab. The sheriff pulled up beside him. Theo rolled his eyes and stepped out of the the truck. “How can I help you Sheriff Stilinski?” He asked when they were both standing outside.

“I was hoping we could talk inside.” Stilinski nodded at the door.

Theo thought, with his latest brew exploding during fermentation the only illegal substances he had were a half bottle of Jack Daniel's and that vial of Ketamine laced with wolfsbane, of course the Ketamine was hidden in a capped pipe in the fermentation room. They could easily miss it even with a full search. “Okay.” He led the Sheriff into his kitchen.

Stilinski looked around, taking in the cheap cracked tile and dingy paint. Theo sat at the table, and offered the sheriff a chair. Stilinski shook his head. “Are you dealing wolfsbane?” He cut straight to the point.

“No,” he answered without hesitation.

“People are dying, and I think you're holding back. How did to those guys that drugged Hayden get it? Selling wolfsbane isn't illegal.” The sheriff studied Theo's face as he spoke. 

“May not be illegal, but it would break pack rules. It's definitely not in our best interest to have people with wolfsbane running around.” He studied the sheriff right back. He had nothing to hide. Even if he found the bottle of booze it was hardly a slap on the wrist.

“Then how about you tell me how you went from unemployed and sleeping in your truck to owning a business overnight?” 

“Turning tricks,” Theo smirked. “No, I have business partners, or investors, depending on how you want to look at it.” He considered his options, maybe to the best way to earn the Sheriff's trust was to extend a little of his own, nothing too extreme. Start small. He told the sheriff about how he was planning to open a brewery when he turned twenty one. How his business partners were, like him, on the fringe of the supernatural world. 

“You realized you just confessed to minor in possession of alcohol, three separate counts contributing to the delinquency of a minor, and a future intent to break the law?” The sheriff asked quizzically.

Theo smiled, “I admit to having alcohol at a party in December, and I admit to giving some friends wolfsbane dilution so that they could enjoy a drink with me. The only future activity I admitted to is opening a brewery when I'm twenty one and possessing all necessary permits.”

The sheriff eyed him carefully, “so if I were to look around I wouldn't find any alcohol?”

Theo produced the Jack from the cupboard. “That's all I have, and before you ask the small bottle is my wolfsbane. It's very diluted. Even drinking the whole bottle when full wouldn't be enough to kill an adult. Not that anyone could do that.” He shuddered.

“What do you mean?” 

“It's extremely bitter, worse than three day old burnt gas station coffee.” 

“So it's not something that could be slipped into food?”

“Not likely. I've heard of it being used to spike punch, but in nowhere lethal doses. I've been planning to use the bitterness in the beer.”

“Thanks for being so forthcoming.” He nodded at the bottle. “I will let you off with a warning for M.I.P. but I'm going to confiscate this bottle, and trust,” he said the word with a roll of his eyes, “that your brewing will stay theoretical until you're twenty one, but I want you to know if I get any word at all of teenagers with wolfsbane beer I will raid this whole building.”

Theo nodded in understanding, and sighed as the sheriff emptied the bottle in the sink before he left. 

As the sheriff drove away the teen turned to an empty space of wall just inside the stairway. “You going to be invisible all night?

Corey appeared with a grin, “so what walls are we smashing?”

Theo returned the grin, “almost all of them.”


	3. Did You Just Lick My face?

It turns out two teen boys with supernatural strength and sledgehammers can take down a lot of walls very quickly. It wasn't even midnight when they finished breaking down most of the walls. The only rooms left intact were the bathroom, the fermentation room and Theo’s bedroom, even the kitchen lost a wall. Clean up seemed to be the bigger chore. They finished that in the morning.

It was afternoon by the time they had finished and showered. Theo came into his now open kitchen and found Corey sitting at his table with a bowl of cereal. The younger chimera smiled at his phone. “Mason survive the night without you?” Theo asked making himself a bowl.

“Yeah, he's good,” Corey gave a cute, goofy smile that could only mean true love. He blushed then quickly said, “thanks for letting me crash here. There was almost too much chaos at my house to sleep when I didn't have supernatural hearing.”

“Anytime, though I can't promise I'll have demolition next time.” Theo shrugged, “Hell, I don't even have any video games, but the couch is yours whenever you want it.”

“I'll remember that.” A text beeped in on Corey’s phone. “Mason and his sister are over at Liam's. They're hanging out there until it's time for the cookout,” Corey said with a smile. 

“You want a ride over there? I'm suddenly way ahead of schedule on my renovations.” 

 

\----

 

Theo froze on the stairs going down to Geyer-Dunbar family rec room. He didn't get caught by surprise often. Even more rare was he willing to let anyone know that they had surprised him. He stared at Liam, and made no effort to control his heart rate or chemo signals. The beta stood on the landing. He wore a short tailored black jacket that emphasized his broad shoulders and narrow waist, a crisp white shirt and a black bowtie, but that wasn't what really surprised Theo. The surprise was the red and green kilt that fell to Liam's knees. 

“Damn, Littlewolf,” was all he managed to get out of his dry throat. Wasn't it traditional to not wear anything under a kilt?

Liam smiled, and Theo felt his stomach tighten. “I was thinking of wearing this for prom,” Liam said.

“You're going to prom?” Theo asked, still trying to get his mind to work.

“We’re going to prom. You promised.” The beta's heart was steady, so he wasn't lying. 

“Why don't I remember this conversation?” Theo asked. The beta shrugged, and his heart raced. “Liam, when did you ask me about this?”

“Last month.” He tried to look innocent. He kept going when Theo stared at him. “We were in bed. You might have been asleep at the start, but I kept talking to you about prom. After awhile you promised you would go if I shut up and let you sleep.”

“You expect me to keep that promise?” Theo crossed his arms and tried not to stare.

“You have to.” Liam motioned to the kilt. “My aunt sent my dad's kilt. This is the Dunbar clan tartan.”

“Corey and I are just renting tuxedos,” Mason said from farther in the room.

Liam turned to talk to his best friend, something about Theo needing a tux as well. Curiosity got the better of Theo. He took the hem of the kilt between two fingers and peeked under. Before he could see anything a bunch of giggles erupted from the room beyond and Liam pulled away, guarding his modesty.

Theo gave him a smirk, “just trying to see if you're going commando. Isn't that the proper way?”

“In a kilt it's called regimental,” Liam said stomping past him, going upstairs. 

Theo gave him a minute to calm down or stew, with Liam it could really go either way, then followed. He entered the bedroom without knocking. The beta had his back to the door, hanging up the shirt and tie. 

“Are you really that mad I tried to peek under your kilt?” Theo leaned against the door. A growl was his only answer. “You're mad because you think I'm not going to follow through with the promise you extorted out of me to go to prom.” Liam froze still radiating anger. “I'm not mad at the tactic. I'm actually kind of impressed, didn't think you had it in you to be that manipulative. You really should have reminded me about it earlier, though. I didn't budget for a tux rental, and don't have long to pick up the extra shifts.” 

The anger faltered. Hope creeping into the beta's voice, he asked, “You’ll go?”

Theo smirked. He stepped forward, sliding his hands around Liam's waist, and pulling him back. Their bodies pressed together, Liam's back against Theo's chest. The chimera spoke in a deep whisper, “That depends, will you be going regimental?” 

Liam let out a needy moan as he leaned back against against his boyfriend. It was almost a week since they had a chance to do more than kiss, and each touch felt exaggerated. The hard cock against his ass made him shiver, even with their clothes between them. As soon as the thought came to him, Liam had to get past that cloth. He reached behind him to get at Theo’s jeans.

There was a pounding on the bedroom door. “Tuck yer tadgers back in yer breeks,” Heather yelled through the door. “Time tae gang.”

Liam pulled his hands away. Theo sighed. “We'll be down in a few minutes,” Liam yelled back. When he heard her walk away he quickly undid the buckles holding the kilt in place. Theo saw nothing but skin. 

Their lips met. Tongues danced. Liam opened Theo’s jeans, pushing them down his thighs. Theo took the beta's ass in both hands. “We don't have time for that,” Liam panted. He dropped to his knees, taking Theo’s hard shaft in his hand. Pointing the tip at his open mouth, he asked “how about this?”

The sight of Liam naked on his knees ready and eager stole his breath. Theo nodded face flushed, pupils dilated. Liam was a master with his mouth. He loved to take his time, teasing, building the pleasure and the pressure until Theo was a trembling, moaning mess, but not now. Now he went right to the finale. 

Theo groaned, and threw his head back, as Liam took him all the way to the base. He ran his fingers in the kneeling teen’s hair. The beta bobbed his head getting the shaft slick, then pulled back focusing his efforts on the head, sliding his tongue around and under the foreskin, sucking and licking. All the while his fists pumped both their lengths in rhythm. 

Theo’s hips bucked. His moans got louder, breathing more ragged. Liam knew he was close, only needing one thing to push him over the edge. He put both hands on the chimera's hips holding him in place. “Close. So close,” Theo whimpered. Liam's claws sank in and Theo cried out, spilling his release into the waiting mouth. 

Liam stood. Theo took a couple deep breaths, then fell to his knees. He could smell the arousal, the need radiating from the werewolf. Theo gave him a wide lick from base to tip before taking his hardness down his throat. He pulled slowly back, wrapping his hand around Liam's shaft. Theo could feel how close he was. Liam begged, “Please. Theo, please. I need it.” 

Two firm strokes was all it took. “Oh God, Theo!” he cried, fist balled in the chimera's hair. He felt Theo swallow around his tip, and continue to stroke every last drop, before finally letting go. 

They kissed. Each boy tasted themselves and the other in an intoxicating mix. “That was faster than usual,” Liam said as they parted. Theo just chuckled.

 

\---

 

“Ur aw American barbeques thes borrin?” Duncan asked. He sat, slumped at a picnic table his head propped up on his hand. 

Theo gave a quick look around the park. David checked over the burgers and other foods on the grill. Jenna and Mason's parents were putting salads and other picnic foods out on the table nearby. All the adults laughed and talked to each other. David waved and called out a friendly greeting towards the parking lot. Nolan and his parents were walking to the group with two boys a year or two younger than Nolan.

Liam sat down next to his cousin, knocking him with his shoulder. “Want to play with Heather and Lexie?” He nodded at the two girls kicking around a soccer ball. “I'm not as good at soccer as lacrosse, and they'll probably stomp us into the ground, but it should be fun.”

A high bright laugh came from the preteen. She kicked the soccer ball up and caught it. “He’s right, you know,” she ran a hand over the back of her afro. “My hair gives me superpowers. You don't stand a chance.”

The blond boy rolled his eyes. “Boak, ah hate footbal!” 

“I’m not really into sports, either, Duncan,” Theo said from somewhere behind the boys. Heather shot a puzzled look towards the chimera, while Lexie burst into giggles. Liam turned to find Theo perched easily on top of the jungle gym. “Now, playgrounds can be fun.” Theo grinned, and slipped between the bars dropping to the squishy rubber covered ground.

Mason smiled at Corey. Corey nodded and the pack charged the play structures. Mason and Nolan sat down and held tight to the hand rails on the merry go round. Corey took hold of one of the bars, took a running start then jumped on, tucking small hooking his arm around the bar. All three laughed and shouted.

“Hey, Theo!” Liam yelled while hanging upside down on the monkey bars. “Spiderman kiss me.”

The chimera eyed his boyfriend. He was using both hands to keep his shirt from falling over his head. A head, Theo noticed fell just about waist high. He spoke low enough only Liam could hear him, “didn't we just do that before we left your house?” 

Liam hit the ground with an oof. His face blushing bright, he said “I fell.”

Theo knelt down, “at least it wasn't in a hole this time, Littlewolf.” He helped the other boy to his feet. “Bet I can jump farther than you,” and they were off to the swings.

Heather went down the slide, and Lexie got Duncan climbing the jungle gym about the same time the merry go round slowed enough for Nolan to stumble off. The freckled boy fell to his knees, getting sick in the bushes. 

Theo was just getting some good height on the swings when Mason, still dizzy wobbled on to the sidewalk. A man in his early thirties to swerve to bump into the teen. He even raised his shoulder in an awkward angle to brush Mason's cheek leaving a wet smear. 

Theo threw himself from the swing towards the stumbling boy, grabbing his hand before it could make contact with the smear. The chimera inhaled through his nose. Nothing. He couldn't smell anything on Mason, not even the man that had just bumped him. That only backed up his first thought. Quickly, before Mason could ask what was going on Theo touched the mystery spot with the tip of his tongue. His mouth exploded in tingling bitterness.

Mason yelped in surprise, then added, “Did you just lick my face?”

The adults all starred as Theo. He tried to explain but his tongue wouldn't work, and the bitter taste in his mouth made him gag. “Woofbay,” he coughed out. 

“Wolfsbane,” Melissa translated. She and Sheriff Stilinski had arrived sometime while they were playing.

Everyone sprang into action. David and Melissa helping to clean Mason's face, keeping a sample for testing. Liam and the sheriff ran after the man. Jenna talked with the cousins and Lexie, saying reassuring things and explaining away the unusual.

Theo kick started his healing by dislocating his thumb. As soon as his thumb was in place he ran after Liam. The smell of blood filled his nose before he turned the corner. Liam slumped against a bench. He clutched his left side, blood welled up under his finger.


	4. Taken: Same Shit Different Liam

Theo felt his stomach tighten. Liam was bleeding. He knelt in front of his injured boyfriend. “Move your hand, Littlewolf. I need to see,” he said. Blood poured from the wound. This time he could smell the wolfsbane, but still no scent of the attacker. These guys were way too good with that plant. Theo tore away the bloody shirt. Liam winced. Theo met his pain filled eyes. “The bastard had wolfsbane on the knife. I can't tell what kind, but I would bet it's a blend, that includes yellow.” He held up his left hand. “Close your eyes and hold on. I got you.”

Liam nodded, and did as he was told. Theo pulled the small kitchen torch from his pocket. After taking a deep breath to steady himself he set the flame to Liam's wound. The beta only screamed for a second before the veins on their joined hands turned black his pain flowing into the chimera. 

Theo continued to breath deeply watching as the smoke turned several colors including, blue, red and yellow. Finally the color stopped changing  
The smell of wolfsbane gone he pulled the torch away. “Your healing is already starting up.”

Liam stared at their hands. “You took my pain,” he said with a weak smile. 

Theo looked at his hand. “I didn't even have to try that time. You screamed and it started on its own.” 

“You just happened to have a small blow torch in your pocket?” the sheriff asked.

“I started carrying it when I found out people were being poisoned with wolfsbane.” Theo replaced it in his back pocket. 

The attacker had gotten away. All Stilinski had managed to get was a basic description of his van. The boys grabbed a clean shirt from Theo's truck while the sheriff called in everything, then the three headed back to the picnic area.

“As far as I know wolfsbane can't be absorbed through the skin, Mason.” David was saying. “Unless you wiped it into your eyes or mouth, I doubt that would have hurt you.” The doctor thought for a moment. “I would bet that's exactly what happened with my patients.”

“Why did he wipe it on me then?” Mason asked, his voice edging to panic. Corey sat next him, hands intertwined, with David in front and Mason's mom behind the boys. Lexie sat with their dad.

“I doubt Mason was really the target at all,” Theo said solemnly. “With Corey's sensitivity to it if he kissed Mason on the cheek, it would have looked like a severe allergic reaction.”

“Like anaphylactic shock, severe?” Melissa asked, recognition in her eyes.

“With a lethal dose, yeah. I only touched with the smallest tip of my tongue and my mouth is still tingling,” Theo replied.

Melissa turned speaking quietly to the sheriff, “We've had a number of unexplained allergic reactions come into the E.R. lately, people like Liam and Scott, most haven't made it.”

Stilinski nodded. He addressed the gathered families, “You guys get home, stay inside, I'll send deputies to get your statements and hopefully we will have enough to name this guy.” 

Theo scoffed, “you're kidding, right? You haven't figured it out?” He rolled his eyes. “The Hunters. They know more about wolfsbane than I do, have a desire to take out-” he eyed Liam's cousins- “interracial couples, and I'll bet one of them owns a van like the one you saw speeding away.”

“Isn’t that crazy bitch in prison for trying to kill us, and killing that other guy?” Liam asked wincing and holding his side.

“Barbra Hunter is, yes,” answered Stilinski, “but her family isn't, and it's probable they share her beliefs on… race. They might also hold a grudge.” He looked at Theo.

“I disarm the person stabbing me, and you guys never let me live it down,” Theo defended. 

“Feckin’ hell!” Heather exclaimed, a bowl of potato salad in her hands. “Ma said America was radge, but these shite is pure skyrocket.”

 

\---

 

The adults decided, collectively, to just move the gathering to the Dunbar-Geyer house. The kids could watch movies in the rec room and the adults, and those directly involved in the attack could talk to deputies in safety.

Liam winced as he climbed into the passenger side. Theo watched him closely. “How did that dickbag get a hit on you to begin with?”

“He surprised me,” Liam sighed. “Given how he attacked Mason I didn't think he would be armed.”

“Always. Always assume they are armed.” Theo rolled his eyes before taking the wolf's hand and placing a gentle kiss on the knuckle. “They want us dead, Littlewolf. Don't let your guard down.”

Duncan looked up from the back seat. “Wa dae they want ye deid? Cos you're jobby jabbers?” Heather gave her brother a hard slap to the back of the head. “Eh?” he yelled rubbing his sore head.

“Their mate waur jus attacked by bigots. They dornt need hate frae family tay, wallaper,” Heather chastised.

“Didne techt it loch 'at,” Duncan sounded sullen. “Sorry.”

“No problem, Duncan,” Liam said. He went on following Theo's prompts, spoken too quietly for the human ears to hear. “This family of homophobic racists attacked us a while ago and we embarrassed them.” He added on his own, “well, Theo more than me. He's the one that dismembered their nana.” The cousins looked horrified.

The chimera groaned. “You make me sound like a lunatic with room covered in plastic and a hacksaw, Littlewolf. She was actively trying to kill me. I just took off her stabby hand.”

“weel, that's mingin’. Tae change th’ subject, wa dae ye caa Liam, littlewolf?” Heather asked.

“Uuh,” Liam froze.

Theo chuckled and threw a wicked grin at his boyfriend. “The little part is self explanatory, as far as wolf goes, ever seen your cousin without a shirt?” 

She shook her head. “Nae since we wair wee uns.”

“It's like a carpet.” Theo smiled bigger at Liam's shocked expression. “I'm not complaining, but your cousin is fuzzy, and he likes to bite.” 

Heather blushed and mumbled something unintelligible. Liam's face turned a deep tomato red as he sank down in the seat. “I hate you so much right now.”

With a satisfied smirk Theo turned up the radio. No one talked the rest of the drive. All the cars arrived at the house at the same time. With no room in the driveway Theo had to park on the street. Everyone quickly started unloading. Jenna ushered the younger kids downstairs. Liam, still growling, took a full cooler from the truck bed and started for the house. 

A loud high pitched whistle caused Liam, Theo and Corey to drop what they held and cover their ears, even the people with normal human hearing looked pained. A blue utility van screeched to a stop behind Theo. He had no time to react before the taser prongs sank into his back. The strength was shocked out of him. Two men from the van took hold of his arms, dragging him back. The noise abruptly stopped, and they were gone.

Liam didn't remember shifting. He didn't remember starting to run. The only thing he did remember was seeing Theo, unconscious, being pulled into the back of a van by the same bastard that had stabbed him and put wolfsbane on Mason. His throat hurt. Had he been screaming? Roaring? Werewolf speed and stamina had let him keep the van in sight until they'd gotten on the highway. That's where Liam had lost them. 

Now he ran. All he had to do was find the scent. Any little whiff of Theo would do. He could track the smallest traces of a scent he knew that well. Hope exploded through his chest. Theo. Was this scent fresh? Old? How long had he been looking? Liam turned to follow the scent. With each step it grew stronger. Red filled his vision. A circle. All he'd done was run in circles, back to his own house and Theo's truck still parked outside. 

He slammed the door behind him. The house blurred past as he went upstairs. He failed. Theo was coming to his rescue, and the one time Theo needed him he's no help at all. Worthless. He yelled a wordless roar. He threw his mattress to the far wall. His fist went through the wall. The rage still wouldn't let up. His desk chair crashed through the window. A kick sent the box spring splintering away from the bed frame. A pile of pink cloth caught his eye.

Theo's hoodie. The one Liam had given him for Christmas last year. When did it get under the bed? He held it to his face taking a deep breath. His scent was strong, but there was something else there. Fermenting yeast? He must have been wearing this over that t-shirt he said stank of exploded beer. Liam slumped to the floor. He pulled his knees to his chest, hugging the sweatshirt, breathing in his boyfriend's scent.

The bedroom door opened with a familiar scent coming in. A scent he knew almost as well as Theo's, but in different way. One that meant that things were going to work out. A smell of family, of pack, of alpha. 

“Mason called me when you shifted and ran after the van. At least this time you weren't naked.” Scott knelt down beside him a hand on his shoulder.

The tears Liam had been holding back poured out. “The last thing I said to him was that I hated him. I was teasing, but...” the beta hiccuped. 

“We'll find him, Liam,” Scott promised. “The sheriff is already working on getting a warrant for the Hunter's property.”

The two wolves entered the living room to find the parents, two deputies, Mason, Corey Heather, and a scared looking Duncan. “Wa hasnae anyain called his parents?” Heather asked.

“Because they think he's dead, and Theo wants to keep it that way,” Liam slumped into a chair, wearing the pink hoodie. Theo's scent helping to keep the rage in check.

“Wa did yer een glaw?” Duncan asked in a shaky voice, “an' fa is thes bloke?”

“I'm a werewolf. He's my alpha. We're going to get Theo back,” Liam said no longer caring what they knew.

“Ye talking oot yer fanny flaps!” the blond flipped her hair behind her shoulder and stomped out of the room.

Deputy Bryant, a young deputy that Scott noticed looked very much like Corey talked into his radio. “Hey, the sheriff got the warrant for the Hunter property, but he said it has multiple buildings and and wants you to track your packmate by scent.”

\---

The hunter property was four acres that bordered the preserve. Liam caught the scent as soon as the car door was open. Only Scott's hold kept him from running blindly to it. Carefully, they tracked it to a small barn. 

Scott stopped everyone a dozen yards away. “I smell blood. Lots of blood.”

Liam listened, “I hear one heartbeat.”

The sheriff nodded. He took his deputies to the door. They spread out on either side. Scott and Liam tagging at the end. Quietly Stilinski pushed the door open. Nothing came out or shot. 

They went in. Deputy Bryant quickly came back outside, sick in the tall grass to the side of the barn. Blood and bodies covered the room. Theo stood in the middle of the mess. His hands in the air. “I swear, this is not what it looks like. I didn't kill them.”


	5. You Said What?

Theo sat in the interrogation room. Hours had passed since the police and pack had found him in a room of dead and partially dismembered hunters. He rested his head on his arms. No one believed him when he said he hadn't killed them. Not that he could blame them. He probably wouldn't have believed himself. The doubt he saw in Liam's eyes had hurt.

It had taken only an hour and a half to get a crime scene unit from San Francisco, apparently gruesome quadruple homicide gets priority. One of the techs, a middle age woman with blond hair had taken his clothes, fingerprints, DNA sample and even collected the bits of hunter she combed from his hair.

Now his hair was still wet from the shower, but at least they let him wear the clothes Liam had brought him, including Liam's lacrosse hoodie. The beta was still wearing his pink one. Theo sighed. He looked at the note Liam had slipped into the pocket.

“I know if you killed them it was self defense. I want to believe you didn't do it, but I need to hear your side. Scott agrees we need to hear you out. We'll make sure Stilinski keeps an open mind. I love you.”

Theo smiled. It was way more than he deserved. Liam really was the best thing to ever happen to him.

“Okay, Theo.” Sheriff Stilinski walked in the small room. “Are you sure you don't want a lawyer here?” 

“I don't need one. I haven't done anything wrong.” Stilinski gave him a disbelieving look. “This time,” The chimera added. “And if you guys don't believe me, Scott can look for sure.”

“Why don't you just tell me what happened?” the sheriff asked.

\----

“You're fucked, little brother.” Theo opened his eyes. He was back in his parents living room in their old house. Tara sat upside down on the couch, her feet on the wall above the back, her back against the seat, head hanging down. “Like majorly fucked. This is probably worse than when Monroe and her bunch took you. You never mutilated her grandma.”

He rolled his eyes. “Thanks so much for pointing that out. Do you have a reason for popping in right now, or did you just want to tell me I'm about to die?” 

She rolled off the couch to stand next to her brother. “I wanted to tell you not to die. I'll do what I can to help you, but that isn't much, so just pay attention to any gut feelings or random thoughts. Okay.”

\---

A black cloth bag covered his face. It smelled like artificial mangos. Who uses mango scented laundry soap? Light came through between the threads. He could see the silhouettes of two men standing in front of him and a large bucket at their feet. Only when Theo tried to move did he realize his arms were stuck over his head. Hard metal. Handcuffs slung over a large hook. “You really should use more quality linen for kidnappings. I can see through this pillow case. It's what, 300 thread count?” Cold water splashed over him.

The bag was pulled off. Theo could see he was in an old barn. Two men, one his age, the other he recognized from the park clipped jumper cables to the large metal tub he stood in. Immediately, he felt the current flow through, sapping his strength. “Do you know why we took you and not your friends?” an old man asked.

“Sexual frustration. I did severely limit your wife's ability to give a good handy.” The volts cranked up tensing his muscles.

“What are you?” a middle aged man asked.

“A gay hipster werewolf.” They shocked him again. “Okay, hipster is a stretch. Microbrewery and skinny jeans aside, I hate the lumberjack with a man bun look.” They shocked him back into unconsciousness. 

Theo came awake to the young man setting up a folding table. He noticed the guy wore a flannel shirt, had a full beard and a man bun. “Did you shock me because I insulted your look?” Theo asked. The guy didn't respond. He set a pair of heavy rubber gloves on the table, then a rubber mallet and finally a very large chainsaw. “Do you tie up the straight werewolves, too?” Still no response.

Theo started humming a cheerful tune. He could smell the annoyance of everyone in the room. He started singing:

“Your point of view is medieval.  
Fuck you. Fuck you very, very much,   
'Cause we hate what you do  
And we hate your whole crew-” 

The rubber mallet hit hard into his diaphragm forcing all the air from his lungs. After he managed to get a breath he weezed, “Obviously, you aren't Lily Allen fans. I wasn't either, but then she did this one song with Pink-” The middle aged man hit him in the stomach again.

“What are you? Werewolves can't cross mountain ash. We know you did. What are you?” The old man did the talking, Manbun was working on the chainsaw with a screwdriver, and the thirty something from the park stood his arms crossed trying and failing to look intimidating.

“I am the flawed product of a deranged mind.” 

“What the fuck does that mean?” 

“Someone didn't win a ribbon at the science fair.” This time the middle aged man gave him a back hand across the face. “Harder, Daddy. I've been a bad, bad boy.” All four smelled of shock and disgust. He laughed. It occurred to him Manbun fumbled a little when he said that. He hadn't been looking at Manbun when he said it.

The old man hit him in the face with the mallet. Pain exploded in his jaw. Theo spit out several broken and bloody teeth. “That hard enough for you?” The chimera met his eyes unflinching. “Now, while your jaw heals think about this. If we don't get the answers from you, we can always get them from your friends. Who do you want us to try asking first? The one with a habit of disappearing might be a good choice, might take a while for anyone to know something was wrong. Would you rather we talk to your boyfriend? He's the real werewolf, the one with the anger problems, right? We could even have a conversation with the human boy my son bumped into at the park today. Once a human sides with the monsters his safety is no longer our concern.”

They moved away, leaving him hanging there healing. Liam would be coming. There was no doubt about that. He needed to just keep them busy. Keep them distracted and talking. 

“Had enough time to think things over?” Grandpa asked.

“First, you guys need to be more specific about what you're asking for. You asked what I am, and I told you. I am a gay, semi-hipster, werewolf failed science experiment. I did lie about the daddy kink, though.” He looked at Daddy. “Sorry, you're just not my type.”

The middle aged man smashed his knee with the mallet. “How can a werewolf cross mountain ash?”

“It really is a long story. I wasn't bitten or born a wolf,” Theo began, “about four hundred years ago in France-”

“Kill him. We can grab one of the others tomorrow,” Grandpa ordered.

Manbun started the chainsaw. He swayed a little trying to hold the powerful motor steady. His steps were awkward as he tried to direct the three foot arm and it's spinning chain. 

“When I told my boyfriend I wanted him to split me in half, this isn't what I had in mind,” Theo said eyes on the spinning chain. 

Manbun stumbled. His foot hit the battery that maintained the current neutralizing Theo's strength. The captured teen broke the handcuffs, and quickly pulled himself up the rope. Trying to regain his balance Manbun leaned forward and heaved the heavy chainsaw to the side. The arm connected with Thirty something's stomach. Bits of blood and flesh showered the area in gore. The older man screamed arms flailing and fell backwards. Eyes wide in terror Manbun yanked the chainsaw out of the older man's body. The other two men stepped in, reaching out to take the chainsaw. Manbun pulled too hard, over extended and in a wild spin took off both of Grandpa's outstretched arms and Daddy's head. The two men fell blood pouring from now open stumps. Manbun pulled the chainsaw back to his chest and fell ass first into the tub. His hands fell away from the still running saw. It teatered for a moment before falling and grinding into his bearded face.

\---

“The saw eventually turned off on it's own. When it did I climbed down,” Theo finished.

Stilinski looked horrified, and a little green. “The only thing that story is missing is the Benny Hill music. You honestly expect me to believe a lumberjack looking hipster chainsawed his entire family to death on accident?” 

“I promise that is exactly what happened. Your crime scene guys will back me up,” The chimera insisted.

The sheriff left the room without another word. He took two steps in the hall before Liam was in his face. “I believe him,” the beta said. “If he was going to kill the hunter's he wouldn't use a chainsaw. He told me once those are for disposing of bodies… I mean he said it as an exaggeration, hyperbole, to talk me down from killing Gabe during the war… I'm going to stop talking now.”

“Good idea,” Scott said giving the beta a pat on the back, “but as weird as strange as it sounds, I believe him, too. If Theo was going to lie he would make it more believable.”

Stilinski shook his head. “It will take at least a week before I can get even a preliminary report from the crime scene unit, and probably six to get the full analysis. Until then he is officially listed as a material witness.”

\---

Liam smiled at the beautiful boy laying on the bed. Theo had a small orange cat curled on his naked chest, the much larger silver cat was on his blanket covered lap and the white faced tuxedo cat was leaned against the side of his head. All three were purring, loudly. “They know you had the worst bad day ever.” the werewolf motioned at the kittens. 

“Your day couldn't have been much better, Littlewolf.” Theo scratched the orange one's ears. “Anyone of today's events could cause PTSD in a stable person.”

“I lost control,” Liam spoke quietly, shame clear in his voice. “Not just the IED. I wolfed out in front of my cousins and chased the van. I couldn't come back to myself or even think until I found your sweatshirt.”

“Your mantra?”

“I didn't remember it until I was wearing your shirt.”

“Sounds like I've become your anchor.” Theo lifted his arm in invitation for Liam to join him. “I'll help you work on control, and all the fun advanced stuff like controlling your scent and no longer advertising you're a werewolf.”

Liam laid down putting his head on Theo's shoulder. “Thanks,” he said, then frowned. “You're wearing pajama pants.”

Theo rolled his eyes. “No one snuggles naked with their pets. Well, I guess I could if I full shifted, but that doesn't really count as naked.”

Liam jumped startling the kittens. “You have to do that! Please, I have to have that picture!” Liam gave him a pleading look.

\---

“I don't know if I should be annoyed or impressed, Littlewolf,” Theo said as he looked over the destruction that was Liam's bedroom. Jenna and David had let Liam sleep at Theo's on the condition that the boys clean the room the next day.

“I told you I lost control.” Liam shrugged. The two set out to salvage, clean and repair the room. 

After a while Duncan spoke from the doorway, “Ur ye a werewolf, tay?” His voice was small, and he smelled strongly of fear.

“Ye daft?” Asked an annoyed Heather. “They’re nae werewolves. They're talkin’ shite an' yoo're bawheid enaw tae believe it.” She looked at Theo. “Yer ma an' da pure hink yoor panbread?”

“Panbread?” Theo asked.

“Dead,” she clarified rolling her eyes.

“Yes.”

“Are they in teh mob?” She asked with a straight face.

Liam started to say something but Theo put a hand on his shoulder. “It's okay, Liam. Thanks for trying to keep my secret. My parents are in the mafia. I got away from them years ago, but some of their enemies found me yesterday. Luckily they killed each other, so I don't have to move to a new state and change my name.”

“That’s at leest a believable story,” she scoffed, “werewolves, whit a load ay pish!”

\--------

Stilinski closed the file and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was telling the truth. Only one set fingerprints were on the chain saw. If anything he down played the torture they put him through. CSU had found more of Theo's blood than he had said in his version of events. The boy knew Liam was listening, was he trying to save the other boy from knowing? Maybe Theo really had found something that made him want to be a better man.


End file.
